Hey There, Little Boy
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: hey there, little boy/look at you, growin' up/you're gonna see the big world/you're gonna see the real world- silverdragonshipping; for Paradigm of Writing's birthday.


_hey there, little boy_

 _look at you, growin' up_

 _you're gonna see the big world_

 _you're gonna see real world_

* * *

Hey there, little boy. Little boy with the silver messy locks and the chocolate brown orbs. You're hesitant, I see. You're hesitant about everything, you're hesitant about anything. One foot out the door, one foot in, you wonder if you should take that first step; that first step to a brand new world, where the kids become adults and the innocence becomes reality.

Little boy, little boy, you deem yourself ready. You walk out that door, take that first step, and _breathe_.

~•~

Hey there, little boy. Little boy with the jet black hoodie and brand new converses. You look like a punk, like you own the place. The stares, the glances, the whispers - you hear 'em all, register them all, and proceed to throw them out the door. They expected one thing and they got another. Hell, you expected one thing and got another. You've seen it all, you decide - those chocolate brown orbs has seen everything this world has to offer.

Except him. You haven't seen him, with the shimmery silver hair combed all neat and the red eyes that match the blood you've spilled (and had spilled). Your eyes meet his and words are exchanged. In the back of your head, you wonder why he has chosen you. He's different, he's them, the judgmental, the disappointed. But he's not them - he's far beyond them. He tells you his name - Corrin - and you etch it into memory.

Little boy, little boy, you've fallen in love. The devil has found solace with the angel.

* * *

 _it's not what you'd thought it be_

 _it's not what you imagined_

 _all the glitter and glamour and the glory_

 _are all lies buried at the bottom of the sea_

* * *

Hey there, little boy. Little boy with the cerulean bruises on your body and two black eyes to complement it. The red-eyed angel scolds you, asks you why, why, why. You can't provide an answer - just excuses that fumble on your tongue. He sighs and patches you up. You see the disappointment and you see the hope. An apology is given - a sincere one at that. Corrin accepts it and gives you a kiss. The world feels right for that moment, feels complete. Stars aligned or whatever.

Little boy, little boy, you've been redeemed once again. You pray it lasts.

~•~

Hey there, little boy. Little boy with the rage in his eyes, the blood that boils and bubbles. You hear that angelic voice try to calm you down; you feel that devil want to ignore it and destroy all that stands before him. You aren't that forgiving, you aren't that merciful. The dude before you with the blonde hair and blue eyes goads you, challenges you, dares you to break. You're ready to shatter when -

"Reflet, _please._ "

That voices brings you back. That voice that brings you sanctuary. You turn to him and see those tears pricking at the corner of his eyes. Regret washes over you and seeps into your pores. You want to apologize, but he doesn't want to hear it. "Just...let's go," he says. The other dude is gone and you are still there, standing with the wind to your back and a heart too heavy.

Little boy, little boy, you are too reckless. Goin' too fast, you are bound to lose it all.

* * *

 _they told you to dream big_

 _light a spark to those aspirations_

 _now all those dreams, they're now nightmares_

 _the spark has fizzled out_

* * *

Hey there, little boy. Little boy aged seventeen, drunk like your twenty-one. The screaming brings on a headache. You don't wanna hear it, but you know you deserve it. "You are fucking drunk!" he yells, he screeches, he cries. You look at him, unable to say anything. Nothing to say - you knew that you fucked up (and you've been fucking up a lot). He demands to know why, why do you insist on throwing away your life? He sounds just like them, the non-believers, the dream-crushers. They don't see who you are; they just see what you should be. You scream back, spout out everything you feel before you're able to think it through. When you're through, you see the look in his eyes. You see the disappointment but you don't see the hope. You try to apologize but you can't find your voice. You can't say anything, but you can watch him walk away.

Little boy, little boy. You couldn't handle it. So young, so young, and all your chances are already gone.

~•~

Hey there, little boy. Little boy with the fright in his eyes and the shivers down his spine. This jail cell isn't for you, it wasn't made for you. Cold, desolate, no - this can't be the end. You sit there and think. Wonder and ponder. You were ready to give it all, send your life straight to hell. Whatever happened would happened: you really didn't care. Now the tables have turned and you're all alone. This isn't the life you wanted; this isn't the life you dreamt of. You pray to live better if at least one miracle can happen.

The officer comes in and says you can go. Hopes the lessons been learned and the truth has been seen. You thank him, you thank him and go on your way. The leaf will be turned over, all crisp and new.

Little boy, little boy, you now know. Wisdom has struck you - take it with pride.

* * *

 _oh, little boy, what're ya gonna do?_

 _you haven't see it all, yet you're ready to give up_

 _tell me, tell me, tell me, were you really ready?_

 _ready for the big world, ready for the real world_

* * *

Hey there, little boy. Little boy all dressed in the ribbons of regret. You realized your mistakes; you realize what you have done. Laying on your bed wondering how you can fix what went wrong. You want another chance, you want so much. You want a better life, you want your saving grace. So much time gone by and you thought you had it all. The world would be yours and everything would come to you. But you see now, oh yes, you see it. You grab your phone and send him a message. Grinnin' ear from ear when he says yes.

Little boy, little boy, you're ready to live. You're ready to see, you're ready to feel.

~•~

Hey there, little boy. Little boy with the shining silver hair and the sparkling chocolate brown orbs. You pour out your soul, tell him the truth. You tell him everything you to do and hopes he'll be there for you. Those tears stream down and those breaths get heavy. Apologies said, love declarations made. You ask him for forgiveness, ask him to give this young, reckless fool one last chance. Ask him to make everything worth it again.

The angel grabs your hands and kisses your rough lips. Apologies accepted, love returned. You see the hope but you don't see the disappointment.

Little boy, little boy, you've got what you wanted. Hold onto it tight and never let go.

* * *

 _you're ready, you say_

 _you're gonna put up a fight_

 _you're growin' up now_

 _you're growin' up now_

* * *

Hey there, little boy. Little boy with the silver messy locks and the chocolate brown orbs. You're hesitant, I see. You're hesitant about everything, you're hesitant about anything. One foot out the door, one foot in, you wonder if you should take that first step; that first step to a brand new world, where the kids become adults and the innocence becomes reality.

The angel by your side, you take his hand and deem yourself ready. You walk out that door, take that first step, and _breathe._

Little boy, little boy, look at you, growin' up.

* * *

 _hey there, little boy_

 _look at you, growin' up_

 _you're gonna see the big world_

 _you're gonna see real world_

* * *

 **So, um, first of all...**

 **HAPPY FUCKING BIRTHDAY OH MY GOD. JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE, MON MELLIEUR AMI.**

 ***ahem* So, uh, I hope you love this, huehuehue. You've no idea the trouble I went through writing this. It was so hard to come up with something meaningful and I wanted to make it absolutely perfect because you deserve it and - well, I hope you love this birthday story. I hope you enjoyed your birthday. I wanted to post this earlier, but life happened.**

 **But seriously, may your birthday be absolutely wonderful, Paradigm. Look at you, growin' up.**


End file.
